Demolitionist (5e Ranger Archetype)
Demolitionist Nature has levels of equilibrium that it must constantly uphold, letting old plants and animals die so that new ones may grow and develop. One force that mother nature uses to allow this cycle are blazing forest fires, turning age-old trees into piles of ash, so new shrubs can grow. You conjure up this power with powerful explosives, created from nature magic, and evoke it to destroy your enemies. Demolition Magic Starting at 3rd level, you learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the Demolitionist Spells table. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Demolitionist Spells *''Spells marked with an asterisk are from the Elemental Evil Companion/Xanathar's Guide to Everything'' Explosive Charges At 3rd level, you gain the ability to attach bombs and explosives to weapons. You have a number of explosive charges equal to half of your ranger level + your Wisdom modifier (min 1). As a bonus action, you can expend one charge to plant it on a melee weapon or piece of ammunition, which remains active for 1 minute, deactivating if a minute has passed without it hitting a creature. You regain all expended explosive charges after a long rest. When you hit a creature with a melee weapon or piece of ammunition that has an explosive charge on it, the creature takes an additional 2d6 fire damage. This fire damage increases by 1d6 at 7th and 15th levels. Revised Ranger: Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Destructive Endurance Beginning at 7th level, you lace your own body with bombs and other explosives. As a reaction to being reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can expend up to 3 explosive charges to drop to 1 hit point instead. Additionally, for every explosive charge expended, creatures within 10 feet of yourself must make a Dexterity saving throw against your ranger spell save DC. On a failed saving throw, a creature takes 2d6 fire damage for every charge expended and is forced 5 feet away from you. On a successful saving throw, the creature takes half the fire damage, with no additional effects. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Scorched Body At 11th level, your skin has blackened from constant explosions. You are resistant to fire damage. Additionally, you are immune to fire damage from spells you cast or class features you use. Grand Boomer By 15th level, you have finally created the ultimate bomb, known as the Grand Boomer. When you hit a creature with a melee or ranged weapon attack, you can choose to activate the Grand Boomer. Doing so casts the fireball spell without a spell slot or components centered on the target, at 9th level. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again.Category:Archetypes